BlurayOriginals Wiki:Policies
This is part of the ''BOW' Policy.'' It is highly recommended that all users adhere to this policy. If you believe that a change is needed, please discuss it on the policy's talk page.This page lists all of the policies that are in effect at . Every user or article must adhere to these guidelines. If you have a suggestion, please comment here. Goes in affect Feb 15,2012 Section I: Articles Edit :#) NO one-liners! An article that has only one line of information, no template, no categories, and no headers is no longer acceptable, and are to be considered possible spam. :#) As such, a User who sees such a page should notify the owner on the article talkpage that the page does not make additions and changes to the page, it shall be deleted. :#) If the user does not respond within three to five days, the user must notify an admin and give a link to said page so that it may be deleted. :#) Users must be civil and respectful towards the other person and their character. We may not know the person who made the page, so treating them with respect is the best way to avoid problems. As such, If the more experienced User is not respectful and a fight breaks out, the User who has been here longer will be considered at least partially responsible. If the user is verbally attacked or trolled without provocation, they should notify an admin so that the admin may step in. :#) If the owner of the page responds but is unable to make the necessary changes in time, the more experienced User should (with notification given prior) place the Construction and if necessary, the Stub template. :#) If the owner does not know how to, a more experienced User may put categories in place on the article, and then must explain the categories concept to the owner of the page. :#) A user is permitted to edit any and all percieved mispellings and grammar errors in an article. However, this does not extend to the name of fan-made locations and fan-made characters not already on the wiki. :#) If a page that requires construction has not been edited within three weeks and the User has also not made any edits on the wiki in that time, a seperate User is permitted to mark it for deletion (you are NOT to blank whatever information is there). Afterwards they are to notify an admin, and give a link to the page. Section I.I: Standards Edit In order to be permitted to remain on the wiki without any sort of template regarding its percieved incomplete status, pages of each type must adhere to the following standards. Any articles that do not fall under the jurisdiction of the above rules: *'Characters' **Must have infobox template with at five parts regarding character information filled. **Must have at least three headings with three to five complete sentences of information. Trivia counts as well. **Must be properly categorized with at least five pre-existing categories. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Locations' **Must have at least two-to-four sections regarding population, signficant areas within location, ecology (climate, terrain, weather etc.), and if possible, history. If the location is uninhabitated and/or has no significant history, those headings are permitted to be left out. **All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information under each section. Trivia does not count. **Must be properly categorized. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Groups/Races' **Must have at least four headings, under which members of the group/race, the policies/religion of said group/race, the primary base of operations/habitat of the group/race, and the general abilities and/or style of operation (tactics, strategies, etc.) of said group/race must be adressed. **Must be properly categorized with at least three pre-existing categories. **Specific characters (if any) that have articles must adhere to the above standards for characters. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Items/Weapons' **Must have two-to-four headings, which must cover past (if any) and current wielders, significant history of said item/weapon, abilities of said item/weapon, and creator of said item/weapon. **All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information. **Must be properly categorized. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Techniques & Abilities' **Must have three-to-four headings concerning description of technique, known users of technique, variants of said technique, and rank of the technique. The description of the technique must have at least three complete sentences. **Must be properly categorized with at least three pre-existing categories. **If the technique originates from a different franchise, copy-and-paste articles are NOT permitted. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Fanfictions' **Must have two headings covering plot overview and characters in the story, with a minimum of two paragraphs (three-to-five complete sentences minimum for each paragraph) **If there are multiple parts to the story, previous and future chapters/episodes should be linked in the article. **Must be properly categorized **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. **Due to fear of page flood, Pilots must be had and shown to at least 2 or 3 of the Admins starting Feb 15, 2012. *'Relationships' **Must have six headings covering overview, fanfics supporting the relationship, and fanfics against the relationship. The other three headings should allow for people to put whether they support the relationship, are against it, or are neutral about the relationship. **Must have a paragraph of three to five complete sentences minimum describing the overview of the couple. Crack pairings do not require this. If there are multiple overviews for multiple fanfictions, they must be seperated using subheaders. **Must be properly categorized. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. To recap: any articles that do not meet the above standards must be edited to meet the above standards within three-to-five days of notification/creation, or must be labeled with the apropriate templates. Section II: Roleplays Edit :#) Roleplays must have at least three complete sentences describing the plot of the Roleplay. :#) The plot of the RP must be capable of driving the RP without allowing it to go off-topic. :#) Must be specified as free-join or invite-only. This does not have to be mentioned in the Roleplay's name, but must be mentioned in the RP page rules. :#) If any User believes an RP to not meet the standards in terms of plot, they should notify three admins, so that the status of the RP may be discussed. If at least two of the three admins believe the article requires improvement, the user must comply. If they are unable or unwilling to comply, the RP will be deleted. :#) Each User is permitted to create only three roleplays a month, and only one a day: no exceptions. If a User exceeds this limit, they must pick one of their older RPs to be deleted, or have the just-created RP deleted. A User may create their RPs at any time during the month, so long as it adheres to the aforementioned rules. :#Series must have pilots. Section III: Users Edit :#) If multiple Users (at least two) known for being involved in starting fights (with each other or in general) are communicating as opposing sides over a topic, a User must notify an admin so that the admin may monitor the issue. :#) If Users start fighting, an admin must intervene immediately and difuse the situation. Non-admin Users are permitted to do the same, and if they are experienced and/or know at least one of the users involved in the fight, are expected to intervene. :#) If the fighting continues, an admin is permitted to ban whoever they deem responsible. :#) If a fight cannot be dropped, those involved are permitted to instead take it to another location, away from the SFW. :#) If the fight started due to an unprovoked verbal attack from one User, that user must be banned. The time of the ban is up to the discretion of the notified admin.